The Prophecy of Three: Book one: Omens
by VenomstormOfVineClan
Summary: Three winged cats. One prophecy. "One will fall, two will rise. The clans may crumble, but two will save them." Who are the prophets? Who will fall? Find out here! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter one: A Strange Birth

The Prophecy of Three

Chapter one: A Strange Birth

Blazestar, the leader of VineClan, chose his deputy, a few apprentices, and warriors to go on border patrol at the FrostClan border. Soultail, the deputy, gave a look at the nursery, then turned to his leader. "Blazestar, don't you think you should stay in camp? Your mate is about to have your kits..." Blazestar shook his head. "I need to confront a patrol at the FrostClan border. They need to be taught a lesson for crossing our border."

Soultail nodded to his leader. "Applepaw, Thrushpaw, Seamist, Thundersmash, Ashtalon, and Soultail, are you all ready?" The leader asked. They all nodded and marched out of camp, then broke into a long sprint. They got near the border, and saw Hailpaw, Spiritwing, and Rabbittail, hunting on VineClan territory! Quailpaw, Fuzzfur, and Cinderstorm over at the other side of the border. Hailpaw was about to catch a vole, but it got scared away by the VineClan patrol.

The VineClan patrol hissed at the FrostClan cats. They attacked the FrostClan patrol and gave them major wounds. The deputy, Cinderstorm, fought with Blazestar, who gave CInderstorm deep gashes and wounds. Then, Winterpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, came to get Blazestar. "Blazestar! Flowerstream! She is giving," He was cut off by his leader. "Birth!" The two ran to camp, and Blazestar immediatly went to the nursery.

Blazestar paced around the nursery of VineClan. The cries of his mate echoed through the camp. A shiver went down his spine. Lunasky, the medicine cat, stepped out of the nursery. "You may see them, my leader." Lunasky said calmly. The leader stepped into the den and saw his mate and kits. "They're beautiful... They have... wings..." He said awkwardly. Flowerstream nodded. "It seems like they will be special to the clan."

He looked at the kits long and hard. Then, he asked, "One she-cat, two toms?" She nodded. "Then the dark brown tom's name should be Hawkkit." He put a paw on his son. "Then, this jet-black tom should be named Crowkit. We can decide on the she's name together." Flowerstream said and nudged the black tom.

"I think we should name the she Owlkit." The leader nodded to his mate. Then, the patrol padded into camp, covered in cuts and gashes. Lunasky and Winterpaw, immediatly helped them to the medicine cats den. Flowerstream falls asleep, her kits curled up next to her belly. Blazestar heads to the medicine cats den to get his wounds patched up. Lunasky sits outside her den, receiving a prophecy, "One will fall, two will rise. The clans may fall, but they will save them." Lunasky looks at Silverpelt, the fallen warriors.


	2. Chapter two: Practice Makes Perfect?

Chapter two: Practice Make Perfect?

The three winged kits, Crowkit, Hawkkit, and Owlkit, were playing outside of the nursery, playing with Leafflare's kits, Rainkit, Shinekit, Shadowkit, and Bramblekit. Hawkkit climbed up the nursery wall, reaching the top. He stretched out his little wings, and waves them up and down. "Hey, Shinekit! Watch this!" He jumped off the nursery and glided around slowly, in the air. The kits on the ground watched him soar in the air. Hawkkit landed in a patch of grass, then ran back over to the others.

"Did you see me!? I flew!" The young tom jumped around. "Let me try!" Owlkit squeaked. She climbed up like her brother and stood on the edge. She opened her little wings, and jumped. Looking down at the ground while she glided, she gulped then squeaked when her wings just folded in a heartbeat. The she-kit fell onto Shadowkit, who became dazed.

Crowkit looked at Rainkit, who had a pleading look in her eyes like, 'iwanttoseeyoufly!'. He sighed then climbed up the nursery wall. Spreading his wings, he padded to the edge, very confident. Taking a deep breath, he jumped. Flapping his wings every few seconds, he was able to go higher. Increasing speed, he flew faster then tried to land. Since he had so much speed, he crash landed into the same patch of grass Hawkkit landded in.

He got up and shook off his black pelt. They all looked at him, mouths gaping. Rainkit ran into him, knocking him over, and her face close to his. "Holy StarClan! That was amazing!" She squeaked. The light blue-grey she-kit jumped off of him and ran over to her sister. "I want to try again!" Owlkit squeaked. Then, Meadowkit, and Fallenkit, the oldest kits in the nursery, strided over to Owlkit. "You wouldn't even stay in the air for a second!" Fallenkit spat in her face. Owlkit cowered under Fallenkit's shadow.

Then, Meadowkit spoke, "Yeah! All you are, your a freak! You were born with wings, like your brothers!" Fallenkit padded over to Crowkit, who didn't show any sign of emotion. Meadowkit kept bullying Owlkit, and Fallenkit started to bully Crowkit, "Hey! When your a warrior, Crowkit, your name should be Crowfood!" Meadowkit and Fallenkit fell over, laughing. Hawkkit's eye twitched. "Stop messing with my brother and sister, you bullies!" Hawkkit spread his wings, as he ran, then lifted his paws off the ground. The tom floated upwards, onto Meadowpaw's back, and jumped up and down, with all his force.

The nearly six moon she-cat, flinged Hawkkit off of her, who was knocked into a tree, and he passed out. Everycat in the clearing stared at Meadowkit. Blazestar went over to his son, and tried to wake him up. After a few minutes of struggling, the leaders son woke up with a jolt. Blazestar glared at Meadowkit, then padded to the highstone. "Cats of VineClan! You have just seen what Meadowkit has done to my son? That is worth punishment! Meadowkit, you are confined to camp for a moon!" He yowled. Agreement rang through the camp.


	3. Chapter three: Got Your Paw In A Cloud?

Chapter three: Got Your Paw In A Cloud?

"Crowkit! Wake up! We will be apprentices today!" Hawkkit poked his grumpy brother with a paw. Crowkit still didn't get up. "Oh no! Rainkit is going to die because of a fox!" Hawkkit said sarcasticly, and his brother jolted awake. "What!? Where!?" Owlkit fell over, laughing. Crowkit groaned. "I'm going up in the air for a bit..." Then the jet-black tom ran out of the den and flew upwards. He wouldn't stop flying up, and touched a cloud, which was made of water. His paw was wet now. "So thats what a cloud is made of..." He muttered.

The young tom then dived directly down, and closed his wings. Then, near the ground, he opened his wings and glided over the ground. Landing, he looked over at his sister, who spread her wings and desperatly tried to fly up. She sort of flew, then fell onto her face. Sighing, the she-cat got up and shook her pelt. Rainkit, Shinekit, Shadowkit, and Bramblekit, ran out of the nursery, jumping around. Owlkit climbed up the nursery, then said, "I will redeem myself! I will fly!" She spread her wings then jumped. Occasionally flapping her wings, she flew.

Then, Blazestar called a meeting, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come below the highstone for a clan meeting!" He yowled from the highstone. The seven six moon kits padded to the highstone, looking very confident. Snickers were heard from Fallenpaw, and Meadowpaw, but they were hit in the heads by warriors. "These kits have grown old enough, to six moons to be exact! Do all of you, promise to listen to your mentors, and learn the ways of the clan?" He looked down at them.

"I do!" They all said at once. "Until you have learned your warrior names, you shall be named Hawkpaw, Crowpaw, Owlpaw, Rainpaw, Shinepaw, Shadowpaw, and Bramblepaw!" He boomed, and the cats cheered, except for Meadowpaw and Fallenpaw, "Hawkpaw, Crowpaw, Owlpaw, Rainpaw, Shinepaw, Shadowpaw, Bramblepaw! Hawkpaw, Crowpaw, Owlpaw, Rainpaw, Shinepaw, Shadowpaw, Bramblepaw!" The seven new apprentices stood tall.

"Hawkpaw, you mentor is Soultail." The deputy touched his nose to the young tom. "Crowpaw, your mentor shall be Eaglescreech." The large tom touched his nose to Crowpaw's. "Owlpaw, your mentor shall be Ashtalon." The light grey tom with dark grey flecks grunted as he got up. The warrior touched his nose to his apprentices'. "Rainpaw, your mentor is Silverwing." The silver warrior padded up to Rainpaw, and touched noses. "Shinepaw, your mentor will be Creampetal." The cream colored she-cat touched noses to her young apprentice. "Shadowpaw, your mentor is Spottedpelt." The dark grey, apprentice tom touched his nose to his female mentor.

"Lastly, Bramblepaw, your mentor shall be Applefur" The cream she-cat warrior, Applefur, padded to her apprentice and quickly touched her nose to his. "We also are gaining two warrior today. Leafpaw, Brairpaw, please step forwards." The two did what they were told, then looked at their leader. "These two apprentices have passed their last assesments to become a warrior. I call apon our warrior ancestors, to look down on these fully trained apprentices. Do you, Leafpaw, promise to protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She says, confidence clearly in her voice. "Then, from now on, your name shall be Leafstorm." The leader then looks at Brairpaw. "Do you, Brairpaw, promise to protect out clan, even at the cost of your life?" Brairpaw stands tall then says, "I do." Blazestar looks up at the sky then back at his clan. "Then, from now on, your name shall be Brairflame. Both of you will stand vigil tonight, but for now, relax." The clan cats cheered for the new warriors, "Leafstorm, Brairflame! Leafstorm, Brairflame!"

Nightfall had come quickly, the moon high in the sky. All were asleep. All except two...


	4. Allegiances

VineClan

Leader: Blazestar: Sleek, dark brown tabby tom with ginger paws, tail tip, chest, underbelly, and muzzle. Dark, blazing, amber eyes. Father to Hawkpaw, Owlpaw, and Crowpaw. Mate to Flowerstream, and has two lives.

Deputy: Soultail: Sleek, dark grey tabby tom with a white and light grey striped tail. Dark blue eyes, no mate.

Medicine Cat: Lunasky: Short haired, jet-black she-cat with a white and grey striped tail. Grey underbelly, dark, blue grey chest, one white paw. Dark blue eyes.

Medicine Cat App: Winterpaw: Sleek, white tom with faint, grey tabby markings. Bright, icy blue eyes.

Warriors

Seamist: Fluffy, light, pale blue-grey she-cat with white and dark grey-blue flecks around her body. Dark green eyes. No mate.

Thundersmash: Long haired, bright yellow tabby she-cat with white and grey streaks on her legs and tail. Dark, amber eyes. No mate.

Ashtalon: Short haired, dark grey tabby tom with light grey flecks around his body. Black striped tail, light green eyes. Mate to Leafflare.

Flowerstream: Sleek, darkest shade of grey, mottled tabby she-cat with silver stripes around her body. Dark green eyes. One white paw, the rest, light grey. Mate to Blazestar and mother to Hawkpaw, Owlpaw, and Crowpaw.

Leafflare: Fluffy, ginger mottled tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest, underbelly, and muzzle. Bright, blue eyes. Ashtalon's mate, Rainpaw, Shinepaw, Shadowpaw, and Bramblepaw's mother.

Eaglescreech: Sleek, light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, tail tip, chest, and paws. No mate.

Silverwing: Silver, short haired, tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest, and underbelly. Green eyes. Mate to Scorchleap.

Creampetal: Fluffy, light cream she-cat with dark cream tabby markings. White tail tip, chest, and paws. Dark, rosy-red eyes. Mate to Cloudwhisker, and mother to Spottedfur.

Spottedfur: Big, long haired, tortoise shell she-cat with a light grey fur base. Amber eyes. No mate, is the only kit that was born to Creampetal and Cloudwhisker.

Applefur: Sleek, dark cream mottled she-cat with a white paw. Dark, leaf green eyes. No mate.

Leafstorm: Dark grey she-cat with faint, light grey tabby markings. Light, pale green eyes. No mate.

Briarflame: Short haired, dark red-brown tom with black and white streaks around his body. Has long, sharp claws. Bright, amber eyes with yellow flecks. No mate.

Featherweight: Small, sleek, light grey and brown mottled tom. Dark hazel brown eyes. Mate to Roseleaf, and reaching elders age.

Cloudwhisker: Fluffy, light grey, tortoise shell tom, his tail tip white. Has long, pointy whiskers. Icy blue eyes. Mate to Creampetal.

Heartflower: Bright, fluffy, ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and chest. Has pinkish red eyes. No mate.

Scorchleap: Sleek, dark grey mottled tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Has black paws, tail tip, chest, and muzzle. Mate to Silverwing.

Thrushwing: Sleek, white tom with a light grey paw, the rest, dark grey. Has dark blue eyes. Mate to Hollyberry.

Apprentices

Hawkpaw: Short haired, dark brown mottled tabby tom with black paws. Has a white chest, tail tip, muzzle, and underbelly. Amber eyes. Likes Shinepaw a little. Strangely born with wings.

Crowpaw: Sleek, jet black tom with white chest and tail tip. Light grey stripe down his back. Has light green eyes. Likes Rainpaw. Strangely born with wings.

Owlpaw: Small, long haired, mottled tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip. Dark amber eyes. Had small white spots on her back. Strangely born with wings.

Meadowpaw: Big, short haired, silver tabby she-cat with a white striped tail. Paws are black. White stripe down her back. Dark green eyes.

Fallenpaw: Sleek, long limbed, dark grey mottled tabby tom with black paws and chest. Amber eyes with yellow flecks.

Shadowpaw: Long haired, dark grey tom with black paws, chest, and tail tip. Light grey flecks on his body. Dark blue eyes.

Rainpaw: Small, short haired light, blue grey she-cat with silver tabby stripes. White paws, chest, underbelly, and tail tip. Light blue eyes.

Shinepaw: Fluffy, bright golden ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest, and underbelly. Bright, amber eyes.

Bramblepaw: Short haired, dark ginger mottled tabby tom with white, and bright ginger splotches on his body. Black striped tail. Dark, amber eyes.

Queens

Wishpetal: Small, short haired, light grey tabby she-cat with black, and white striped tail. Light blue eyes. Expecting Eaglescreech's kits any day now.

Hollyberry: Long haired, black she-cat with ginger tortoise shell markings. Bright, leaf green eyes. Nursing Thrushwing's kits.

Roseleaf: Fluffy, bright ginger mottled tabby with fur that sticks out at all angles. Green eyes. Nursing Featherweight's kit. Reaching elders age.

Kits

Breezekit: Small, long haired, light grey she-kit with bright, ginger tortoise shell markings. Light green eyes. Hollyberry's kit. Two moons.

Icekit: Sleek, white tom with a black paw, chest, and tail tip. Icy blue eyes. Hollyberry's kit. Two moons.

Falconkit: Dark brown tom with white and ginger splotches. Has a black paw. Hazel eyes. Roseleaf's kit. Two moons.

Cloverkit: Small, short haired, sleek grey she-kit with white paws, and underbelly. Her chest, tail tip, and muzzle are black. Bright, clover green eyes. Bullied and abused. Found as a loner, but was taken in by the clan. Being taken care of by Roseleaf.

Elders

Robinfeather: Sleek, black, white and ginger she-cat. Dark, blazing icy blue eyes. Tells good stories to the kits, and retired early because of loss of sight.

Glowcloud: Short haired, golden tabby tom with white splotches all over his body. Bright, amber eyes. Oldest tom in VineClan.

Swansong: Sleek, blind, white she-cat with black paws, muzzle, chest, underbelly, and tail tip. Light blue, clouded eyes. Oldest cat in the clan. The only one who really cares for Cloverkit.


	5. Chapter 4: FirstNightTogetherYoungLove

Chapter three: First Night Together = Young Love

Rainpaw poked the winged, jet-black tom with her paw. "Wake up, lazy bones!" She whispered. Crowpaw inwardly groaned then stood up. "Ok... What?" The young tom asked. "I was going to sneak out of camp. Want to come?" Crowpaw thought for a second. "What about Brairflame and Leafstorm?" "We could fly, but I don't have wings..." Rainpaw looked down at her paws. Crowpaw lifted her chin up with his tail, then padded out of the apprentices den.

The blue-grey apprentice followed her friend. "Climb onto my back. I'm pretty strong, you know." Crowpaw whispered. Rainpaw didn't hesitate and climbed up. Unfolding his wings, he said. "Hang on. This will be a time of your life." She braced herself for flight, and before she knew it, she was in the air. The breeze ruffled her fur, but the young she-cat didn't mind. Crowpaw didn't fly that fast, so he wouldn't lose her.

The young tom flew above a cloud, dragging his tail along the cotton looking mass of water. "I can't believe it... I'm flying!" Rainpaw said in awe. Crowpaw flew downwards, knowing he could see the slightest of sunlight. The tom shrugged then prepared to land near his favorite spot in the forest; Moonlight Hallow. Crowpaw landed and let Rainpaw climb off of him. He folded his wings, then looked at a hole in the ground. "I've never been here. What is this place?" The blue-grey she-cat asked. "Moonlight Hallow. Its my favorite spot in the forest at night." He said, and his friend nodded.

Crowpaw padded to the hole and went in. "Come on. You don't want to miss being here." Rainpaw shrugged and followed him in. The two apprentices went through the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, there was a little room. "This is it?" Rainpaw asked. "Not entirely. Look," Some moonlight was shining through a pile of leaves and twigs on the celing. With his tail, he cleared them away from the roof, and moonlight shined through.

"It is said StarClan grants eternal love to two cats here. This place has two names; Moonlight Hallow and Eternal Love's Hallow. I prefer Moonlight Hallow though." Crowpaw explains. Rainpaw hesitates, but she pads up to him and licks his cheek. Then, the blue-grey apprentice backs away, and runs through the tunnel, trying to get back to camp. "Rainpaw!" He calls, his voice echoing off the walls. The tom squeezes himself through the rooftop hole and covers it. Unfolding his wings he flies as fast as he can to find Rainpaw.

Finally seeing her running through the trees, he flies faster to try and stop her. Skidding in the dirt, he sees Rainpaw running towards him. She freezes, some tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" She cried. Padding over to her, he wrapped a wing around her to calm her. "Its ok... Lets get back to camp..." Looking at the slowly rising sun, Rainpaw nodded then climbed on his back. The jet-black tom flew upwards, heading for camp. Rainpaw fell asleep a little as they started to land. Crowpaw set her down behind the apprentices den, then grabbed her scruff, carrying the young she-cat into the den. Setting her down in her nest, he whispered, "Sweet dreams..." Then he curled up in his nest next to hers.

**Author** **Notes**

**Wasn't that just fabulous? Young love! Crow x Rain! I 3 the ship already! :D Hope you liked this chapter(and the others)! Review, follow, favorite, or P.m. Me if you have ideas!**

**~Venomstorm**


	6. Chapter five: Fallen Teardrops

Chapter five: Fallen Teardrops...

Crowpaw watched the sun sink below the horizon. The tom sighed as he opened his wings, and flew to find prey for the clan. It was turning leaf-bare, so prey was needed. He landed at the best place for hunting; Fresh Fields. A small mouse scuffled around as it searched for food. Crowpaw got into his hunting crouch, and leaped at it. It made a small squeak as it was caught. Crowpaw swiftly bit its neck, then decided to walk to camp. He never got to walk because of his wings.

The tom ran swiftly to camp, then a growling noise sounded close behind. The stench of the creature found its way to his nose. _Fox! _He though. Quickly stretching his wings, he flew upwards, but the fox leaped on his back. The jet black tom fell to the ground and struggled under the fox's grip. Then, a quick figure raced past and rammed into the fox. The creature snarled and bit his neck. Crowpaw screeched in pain as the tear of the vile thing tore at his neck fur.

Then, he heard battle screeching coming towards him. The fox let go and snarled. Scents of his clanmates filled the air. Rainpaw charged at the fox and jumped on its back. The apprentice was thrown off, but she was ready, and slashed its side. Ashtalon, Thundersmash, and Hawkpaw ran towards the fox. It whimpered then ran for it. Crowpaw felt the world around him fade. Rainpaw ran over to him and desperatly tried to wake him. Tears streamed down her face.

The tom woke up slightly in the medicine cats den, Rainpaw at his side. The blue-grey she-cat looked very tired. Her eyes were closing, then, she fell over, asleep. He then blacked out again.


	7. Chapter6: Sadness Will Make You Stronger

Chapter six: Sadness Will Make You Stronger

Crowpaw woke, the scent of herbs lingering in the air. He stood slowly, hearing the popping of his bones. A shiver went down his spine. The hole which lead out of the little hollow, which was the medicine cat den, was covered with a cold, white, glittering stuff. Then, he knew from elders stories, _Snow! _He though.

Digging through the snow, into the fresh air, snow covered the ground. The tom climbed through the hole, and put his paw in the snow, which made a paw print. He heard faint howling in the distance. _Dogs? _The tom though. "This might not be good..." He muttered. Yowling was heard from the nursery. "What the...?" He ran over. Poking his head in, he saw Roseleaf and Hollyberry trying to calm Wishpetal.

"GET LUNASKY!" She screeched. Crowpaw backed out of the den, and saw Winterpaw about to enter the medicine cat den. "Winterpaw! Where is Lunasky!?" Crowpaw said as he ran over. "Out getting herbs... Wh-" He was cut off by loud screeching from Wishpetal. " She is giving birth, Winterpaw! Gather your herbs and get to the nursery before her head explodes!" Winterpaw rushed into the den and got some Chervil and a stick.

Winterpaw raced to the nursery, while Crowpaw ran to the warriors den to get Eaglescreech. Eaglescreech and Crowpaw ran to the nursery, and gathered the kits who weren't allowed to see what would happen.

Winterpaw gave Wishpetal the Chervil and made her bite the stick. The queen angerly bit it as the first kit was born, but there was a problem. "There is too much blood!" Wishpetal wailed as she spit out a broken stick. "Wishpetal, I will stop this!" Winterpaw said with a shaking voice. Another kit was born. "Just one more, Wishpetal! I will stop the blood after you give birth to your last kit!" Wishpetal breathed shallowly as her last kit was born.

"Get cobwebs!" Winterpaw yelled, then Eaglescreech pounded his paws on the ground as he ran to the medicine cats den. He quickly gathered a wad of cobwebs, and raced back, into the nursery. Eaglescreech didn't hesitate and he put the cobwebs on a certain bleeding spot. "Eaglescreech?" She asked with a shaking, sorrowful voice. "Wishpetal! Just hold on! You will be ok!" He said, tears forming in his eyes. "StarClan is calling me, my love... Take care of our kits..." The queen layed her head down, a few tears making their way down her face.

"Wishpetal? Wishpetal! No... StarClan... why must you be so cruel..." His mewling kits crawled towards their mother, wanting her warmth and milk. The small balls of fur mewled because of hunger and lack of warmth. Eaglescreech looked at his kits, sorrow in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, my kits... Your mother is not with us..." The tom picked up his newborns and padded out of the den. "I need a cat to care for them..." Roseleaf turned away, eyes closed and nose in the air. "Hollyberry, please?" The black and ginger queen shook her head. "I'm sorry, but my kits take enough milk as is.." She mewed. "Roseleaf please..." The sorrowful tom cried.

The elder aged she-cat turned towards him. "Five kits? I barely have enough to feed Falconkit and runt over there." The queen pointed her nose to Cloverkit, who was cowering under Crowpaw. Eaglescreeched eyes looked as his freezing kits. "Please! They are the only thing that remind me of Wishpetal..." Roseleaf grunted. "Fine... At least there is one runt from your kits... That will make it easier on me.." The grumpy queen picked up Eaglescreech's kits and padded into the nursery.


	8. Chapter seven: Horrible Discoveries Pt1

Chapter seven: Horrible Discoveries Pt. 1

Owlpaw padded out of camp, her paws crunching on the fresh snow. She saw a shadowish figure that looked like her brother; only he had bat-like wings. It approached her, and she stepped back in fear, her pupils shrinking. The shadow had eyes that blazed like a green fire.

It charged at her, and knocked her over. Owlpaw yelped in fear and pain. "Don't ever tell anybody about what you've seen, you worthless, flightless kit!" It spat then faded away. Owlpaw shaked in fear then rose to her paws, only to know their was no ground under her. The cat screamed, then found herself in her nest in the apprentices den.

She was panting, fur bristling. Looking around, she saw Crowpaw snuggled up against Rainpaw. Every fur on her pelt prickled in fear and curiosity. Shaking her head, she padded out, calming down from her nightmare.

Then, voice whispered, "If you ever tell, your grave might as well be everywhere, because you will be teared limb from limb..." A scratchy, and shadowy like voice sounded like thunder.

Opening her wings, she felt the coldness as snow flakes fell onto her fur. Flying away from camp, she saw the same shadowy figure from her dream, but she realized if this was real, she could get hurt, and maybe even die. It approached her, saying something in an almost different speak. The shadow Crowpaw was saying: _The end is never, the end is never... _And it kept repeating.

Her eyes widened, then her wings closed shut. She fell, the shadow Crowpaw waving his paw to her as she fell. The she-cat screamed in fear...

**~*{To Be continued...}*~**

**Author's Notes:**

**Plot twist! What will happen to Owlpaw? Where will she be next? Will the real Crowpaw turn into a heartless monster like his shadow? Find out in later chapters, and the next part of this chapter will be very interesting indeed...**


	9. Chapter seven: Horrible Discoveries Pt2

Chapter seven: Horrible Discoveries Pt. 2

Owlpaw screamed as she fell, then felt herself being held up by her scruff. Opening her eyes, she found her brother, Hawkpaw, helping her stay up with all strength. The young she-cat opened her wings, then her brother let go. She flew steadily, then began to fly downwards, her brother at her side.

"You ok?" He asked, concern in his voice. The brown she-cat nodded, and continued to fly down. "Hawkpaw, we need to gather all the apprentices..." "Why?"

"The clans are in danger... There is a shadow to Crowpaw, and everyone can be in danger... Just, gather the apprentices and get them to the Silver Birch." They landed, then Owlpaw raced out of camp, heading for the Silver Birch. The young she-cat felt her paws burning, and felt something sharp pierce into her pad. Wincing, she went faster, then reached her destination.

Hawkpaw gathered all the apprentices, even Fallenpaw and Meadowpaw, and reached the Silver Birch. Hawkpaw nudged his brother forwards as Owlpaw reached the perfect branch to tell the others. Her brother flew up to the branch, and perched himself beside his sister.

"Apprentices of VineClan!" She began, yowling. "My brother, Crowpaw, has a shadow lurking in our territory. I have seen it in my dreams, and in real time. We need to be cautious, and not get caught by this monster. Crowpaw, do you have any idea how this came to live, and lurk in the territory?"

Crowpaw gulped, and looked at the apprentices below. "I-I... Uh... It must have formed when Wishpetal died... I-I just don't like to see cats die, and I felt something snap, and leave me.." The tom shook in fear. "I came across it in a dream once, but never saw it again..." Crowpaw stretched his wings. "This shadow has bat-like wings, and eyes that burn like a fire... Never attack it, or it will become larger and unstoppible..." He leaped off the branch and glided down.

Then, a maniac like laugh sounded like thunder above. It was the shadow. It flew down from the sky, the bright clouds suddenly turning dark. Crowpaw's eyes widened. The apprentices scattered, trying to find a place to hide.

Owlpaw screamed then leaped from branch to branch to get higher and away from it. Crowpaw gulped, then narrowed his eyes. "Hey! Don't you ever scare my friends, you fiend!" Crowpaw snarled at it, and the shadow only laughed. "I don't want to really hurt them, but I do want to hurt you. Some day, I will corrupt you, and rise above all. But for now, I will save my energy..." The shadow faded, and the clouds became white and clear again.

The apprentices came out of hiding. "Crowpaw, I won't let that shadow corrupt you... Once we are warriors, I will forever protect you... And that means I would die for you, Crowpaw." Rainpaw stepped past the other apprentices and pressed her nose to his. "I love you, and would be yours anytime, Crowpaw." She whispered then purred.

**Authors notes:**

**Yay! Thats done, and we may proceed with the chapters! Crowpaw and Rainpaw forever! Try and guess what the apprentices warrior names will be... I wonder if you will guess them right...**


	10. Chapter eight: Ways Of A Warrior

Chapter eight: Ways Of A Warrior

Soultail lead the apprentices; Hawkpaw, Crowpaw, Owlpaw, Shinepaw, Shadowpaw, Rainpaw, and Bramblepaw out of camp, their mentors padding close behind. They were heading for the Training Hollow.

"Apprentices, it is time to take your assesments to become warriors. You all will be taking the fighting assesment." The deputy stopped as they reached their destination. "You all will battle your mentors." He spoke as he turned to the apprentices and mentors. "Hawkpaw, show your clanmates your fighting skill. Attack me." The grey tom stood in the middle of the hollow.

Hawkpaw leaped as his mentor, who dodged to the side, but Hawkpaw was ready. The brown tom held onto his back, and Soultail started to roll to the side. Hawkpaw leaped off then swiped his mentor off his paws. He then leaped at his mentors chest and pinned him down. "Well done.." Soultail pushed his apprentice off him.

All the apprentices battled their mentors, and most won. Rainpaw fell to the ground, trying to get air after the battle with Silverwing. "What's... Next..." She said in between breaths. Soultail padded over to the two. "You may rest, or if you have enough energy, you can take another part of your assesments." The blue grey apprentice shook her head.

The grey deputy nodded. "That's enough for today. Its turning sun down. Time to get back to camp." He called to the apprentices and mentors.

All the cats arrived at camp, and chose something from whatever was left of the fresh kill pile. Rainpaw got a small vole, and sat beside Crowpaw who was looking at his mouse weird. "You ok?" She asked. He nodded quickly then dug his fangs into his meal. The she-cat shrugged and bit into her vole. They finished and headed into the apprentices den, which was made of giant sticks and rocks.

_**~Next Day...~**_

The apprentices headed out again, ready for their next assesment. They all reached the Training Hollow, Soultail standing in front of them. "This next part is hunting. Catch as many pieces of prey and come back. Ready? Go!" The apprentices ran off in different directions, hoping to find prey.

**Owlpaw**

_ Here I am, running off in a random direction in search of prey. Thats totally how you catch prey! You run and make as much noise as possible! Fantastic! _Owlpaw though sarcasticly. The winged she-cat stopped and listened for prey. Then, she heard rustling in the bushes. Getting in a hunting crouch, she didn't waste any time and leaped at a small squirrel that walked cauitiously from the bush.

It squeaked, but she bit its neck and buried it in snow. The young she-cat padded around, then spotted a awful large rabbit eating on berry of some sort. Making sure she wasn't up wind, she padded swiftly forwards, making no sound, then pounced on the hopping rabbit. It almost put up a fight, but she swiped her claws over its neck.

The she-cat went back to the previous catch, which was a squirrel, and buried the rabbit with it. "Come back for it later..." She whispered, then somebody tackled her. "Hey! Get off me!" Owlpaw flailed. "Don't tell anybody I'm here!" The cat whispered loudly. Getting a look on the cat, she knew it was Hailpaw, because she had seen him at a gathering. "What are you doing so far VineClan territory?"

"Long story, but I can't tell now. Meet me at Silver Birch tomorrow night, and I will explain." Hailpaw told her quickly, then leaped off Owlpaw and bounded away. Owlpaw shook her head. "Silly tom..." Her face got a little hot from embarrassment. The she-cat bounded away.

Later on, she came back to her buried prey with a mouse. Owlpaw opened her wings, tucked the prey under, then closed them. "Better then carrying with my mouth." She muttered, then bounded back to the Training Hollow. Dropping her prey, she noticed Crowpaw, Shadowpaw, Bramblepaw, Rainpaw, and Shinepaw talking to eachother, waiting for Hawkpaw to get back.

_Where is my brother? He would have been back by now... _Owlpaw thought. Shaking her head, she padded over to the others. "Hey! Rainpaw, your name should be Rainstorm or Rainwish!" Shinepaw said. "Maybe.. Hey, Crowpaw! Your name should be Crowwing or Crowheart!" Rainpaw poked him with a paw. Owlpaw's brother rolled his eyes.

Then, Hawkpaw padded into the hollow, with cuts and gashes. "Hawkpaw!" Owlpaw raced over to her wounded brother. "How... How did this happen?" Hawkpaw shook his head. "It was all too quick.. I don't know who or what attacked me.. But, I will be fine.. Its only a few scratches. I'm going back for my prey..." He then raced away, scarlet drops of red left on the ground.

Hawkpaw came back with a small vole, and mouse in his jaws. He then dropped them on the ground. "Is that it..?" The tom breathed out. Soultail nodded. "You all have passed. Tonight, you will no longer be apprentices." He said. "Now, get your prey and head to camp. We have alot more prey thanks to everybody." The deputy padded out of the Training Hollow, and back to camp.

_**At Camp...**_

"Blazestar, the apprentices have passed..." Blazestar turned to his deputy. "Then gather them in front of the Highrock, and I shall call a meeting.." Soultail nodded then padded out of the den. He gathered the apprentices around the Highrock, then Blazestar leaped up to his spot.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" He yowled. The cats settled below their leader. "These apprentices have completed their last assessments to become warriors. I call apon StarClan to look down on these apprentices. Do you, Hawkpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan at the cost of your life?" Blazestar asked his son. "I do" Hawkpaw said calmly.

"Then for now on, you name shall be Hawkscreech. We welcome you as a full member of the clan." The clan cheered his name, then the others got their names. Rainpaw became Raincloud, Shinepaw became Shineflower, Owlpaw became Owlfeather, Crowpaw became Crowtalon, Bramblepaw became Bramblespot, and Shadowpaw became Shadowslash.

They stood vigil all night, making sure there was nothing strange. Night was soon at an end when the pale, pink light of dawn came above the trees. Today, they were not apprentices. They were warriors.

**Authors note:**

**Extra long chapter! I mean, why not? So.. Now the apprentices are not apprentices... Fantastic! I stayed up so late writing this, but it was worth it! Thanks for the support on this story, and there will be more chapters to come! Guess what Hailpaw is going to tell Owlfeather, and will she fall in love? Who knows.. Wait! I do 3 Well, review, follow, favorite, or P.M. me!**


	11. Allegiances 2 point 0

Updated Allegiances

VineClan

Leader: Blazestar: Sleek, dark brown tabby tom with ginger paws, tail tip, chest, underbelly, and muzzle. Dark, blazing, amber eyes. Father to Hawkpaw, Owlpaw, and Crowpaw. Mate to Flowerstream, and has one life.

Deputy: Soultail: Sleek, dark grey tabby tom with a white and light grey striped tail. Dark blue eyes, no mate.

Medicine Cat: Lunasky: Short haired, jet-black she-cat with a white and grey striped tail. Grey underbelly, dark, blue grey chest, one white paw. Dark blue eyes.

Medicine Cat App: Winterpaw: Sleek, white tom with faint, grey tabby markings. Bright, icy blue eyes.

Warriors

Seamist: Fluffy, light, pale blue-grey she-cat with white and dark grey-blue flecks around her body. Dark green eyes. No mate.

Thundersmash: Long haired, bright yellow tabby she-cat with white and grey streaks on her legs and tail. Dark, amber eyes. No mate.

Ashtalon: Short haired, dark grey tabby tom with light grey flecks around his body. Black striped tail, light green eyes. Mate to Leafflare.

Flowerstream: Sleek, darkest shade of grey, mottled tabby she-cat with silver stripes around her body. Dark green eyes. One white paw, the rest, light grey. Mate to Blazestar and mother to Hawkscreech, Owlfeather, and Crowtalon.

Leafflare: Fluffy, ginger mottled tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest, underbelly, and muzzle. Bright, blue eyes. Ashtalon's mate, Raincloud, Shineflower, Shadowslash, and Bramblespot's mother.

Eaglescreech: Sleek, light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, tail tip, chest, and paws. No mate.

Creampetal: Fluffy, light cream she-cat with dark cream tabby markings. White tail tip, chest, and paws. Dark, rosy-red eyes. Mate to Cloudwhisker, and mother to Spottedfur.

Spottedfur: Big, long haired, tortoise shell she-cat with a light grey fur base. Amber eyes. No mate, is the only kit that was born to Creampetal and Cloudwhisker.

Leafstorm: Dark grey she-cat with faint, light grey tabby markings. Light, pale green eyes. No mate.

Briarflame: Short haired, dark red-brown tom with black and white streaks around his body. Has long, sharp claws. Bright, amber eyes with yellow flecks. Mate to Applefur.

Featherweight: Small, sleek, light grey and brown mottled tom. Dark hazel brown eyes. Mate to Roseleaf, and reaching elders age.

Cloudwhisker: Fluffy, light grey, tortoise shell tom, his tail tip white. Has long, pointy whiskers. Icy blue eyes. Mate to Creampetal.

Heartflower: Bright, fluffy, ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and chest. Has pinkish red eyes. No mate.

Scorchleap: Sleek, dark grey mottled tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Has black paws, tail tip, chest, and muzzle. Mate to Silverwing.

Thrushwing: Sleek, white tom with a light grey paw, the rest, dark grey. Has dark blue eyes. Mate to Hollyberry.

Hawkscreech: Short haired, dark brown mottled tabby tom with black paws. Has a white chest, tail tip, muzzle, and underbelly. Amber eyes. Likes Shineflower a little. Strangely born with wings.

Crowtalon: Sleek, jet black tom with white chest and tail tip. Light grey stripe down his back. Has light green eyes. Likes Raincloud. Strangely born with wings.

Owlfeather: Small, long haired, mottled tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip. Dark amber eyes. Had small white spots on her back. Strangely born with wings.

Meadowwish: Big, short haired, silver tabby she-cat with a white striped tail. Paws are black. White stripe down her back. Dark green eyes.

Fallentail: Sleek, long limbed, dark grey mottled tabby tom with black paws and chest. Amber eyes with yellow flecks.

Shadowslash: Long haired, dark grey tom with black paws, chest, and tail tip. Light grey flecks on his body. Dark blue eyes.

Raincloud: Small, short haired light, blue grey she-cat with silver tabby stripes. White paws, chest, underbelly, and tail tip. Light blue eyes.

Shineflower: Fluffy, bright golden ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest, and underbelly. Bright, amber eyes.

Bramblespot: Short haired, dark ginger mottled tabby tom with white, and bright ginger splotches on his body. Black striped tail. Dark, amber eyes.

Hollyberry: Long haired, black she-cat with ginger tortoise shell markings. Bright, leaf green eyes. Mate to Thrushwing.

Apprentices

Breezepaw: Small, long haired, light grey she-kit with bright, ginger tortoise shell markings. Light green eyes.

Icepaw: Sleek, white tom with a black paw, chest, and tail tip. Icy blue eyes.

Falconpaw: Dark brown tom with white and ginger splotches. Has a black paw. Hazel eyes.

Cloverpaw: Small, short haired, sleek grey she-kit with white paws, and underbelly. Her chest, tail tip, and muzzle are black. Bright, clover green eyes. Bullied and abused. Found as a loner, but was taken in by the clan.

Queens

Applefur: Sleek, dark cream mottled she-cat with a white paw. Dark, leaf green eyes. Expecting Brairflame's kits.

Roseleaf: Fluffy, bright ginger mottled tabby with fur that sticks out at all angles. Green eyes. Taking care of Eaglescreech's kits. (Wishpetal in StarClan x3x) Reaching elders age.

Kits

Wishkit: Sleek, light grey tabby she-cat with a black and white striped tail. Light blue eyes. Eaglescreech's kit.

Slatekit: Big, short haired, grey tabby tom with white muzzle, paws, and chest. Black striped tail. Light green eyes. Eaglescreech's kit.

Twigkit: Short haired, brown tom with white paws, chest, muzzle, and tail tip. Black tabby stripes. Green eyes. Eaglescreech's kit.

Elders

Robinfeather: Sleek, black, white and ginger she-cat. Dark, blazing icy blue eyes. Tells good stories to the kits, and retired early because of loss of sight.

Glowcloud: Short haired, golden tabby tom with white splotches all over his body. Bright, amber eyes. Oldest tom in VineClan.

Swansong: Sleek, blind, white she-cat with black paws, muzzle, chest, underbelly, and tail tip. Light blue, clouded eyes. Oldest cat in the clan. The only one who really cares for Cloverpaw.

**Five hundred views!? Holy StarClan! I am so happy :'D**


	12. Chapter nine: The Attack And Leadership

Chapter nine: The Attack And Leadership

Crowtalon heard howling, like when he woke up after the battle with a fox. But, the howling was clear and louder now. A scent filled his nose. _Dogs! _He frantically ran inside the warriors den and woke up everybody.

Next, he woke the apprentices, queens, and elders. "Dogs!" He yowled then climbed up tree. His clanmates began climbing, and getting to branches that would hold them. Lunasky woke up Winterpaw and scrambled up a tree just when the dogs burst into camp. Owlfeather saw Winterpaw desperatly trying to climb up a tree, a small, brown dog snapping its jaws near his paws.

She flew down, slashed the dogs eyes, grabbed his scruff, and put him on Lunasky's branch. Soultail saw a big, black dog trying to get Blazestar on the Highrock. "Blazestar!" He yowled then jumped down from his tree, and leaped on the dog. The deputy dug his claws into the dog, but was pulled off by another. He yowled and hissed in pain as the vile canine dug its teeth into the grey tom. Soultail's cries of pain were cut short from the snapping of his neck.

"Soultail!" Blazestar yowled as his dead deputy dropped to the ground. Hawkscreech watched as the dog finally got to his father and bit into him. "No!" He screeched, then flew into the dog, making it stagger. The leader's son slashed his claws into the canine's side, then slashed its eyes. The dog dropped Blazestar, who was breathing shallowly.

The vile creature howled in pain then blindly raced out of camp, along with the other dogs. The clan cats jumped or climbed down the trees, and either grieved Soultail, or was trying to have a moment with Blazestar. Flowerstream pushed her way to her mate, who was beginning to fade.

"Blazestar! No.. Please! The clan needs you!" The she cat had tears streaming down her face. "It is my time to go.. A new leader shall take care of t-the... the clan..." Owlfeather, Hawkscreech, and Crowtalon watched as their father's last life went to StarClan. Owlfeather's brothers were too busy grieving to notice that she had leaped up the Highrock.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "As you know from the dogs, our leader and my father has gone to hunt with our ancestors, along with our deputy. The clan needs a leader, and I shall take place. I will make sure this clan grows stronger than ever." Owlfeather said from the Highrock. "I will earn my nine lives from the Star Stone tonight, and I shall choose a new deputy. Ashtalon, do you take place as deputy?"

"I do." He said proudly. "Your in charge while I go to the Star Stone." Lunasky spoke, "Winterpaw is suppose to get his name tonight." Owlfeather nodded. "Then he will come with me. Winterpaw, lets go." She leaped down and padded out of camp, along with the medicine apprentice.

**Later...**

Owlfeather climbed up Silver Mountain, Winterpaw close behind. They saw a shimmering stone on top, the moonlight shining down on it. "You shall get your name first, Winterpaw." He nodded to her then padded to the stone, and put his nose to it. A shiver went down his spine as he lied down.

He awoke soon after, his white pelt shining silver. "StarClan has given me my name.. My name is Winterstorm." Winterstorm looked at his leader. "My turn, then." She said and did the same thing he did. Owlfeather felt pain as her nine lives were granted.

The new leader woke up, feeling new power. "I have recieved my nine lives. I am now Owlstar."

**Authors notes: Sorry I didn't update soon! I was just so busy and stuff o3o Well, hoped you liked it!**


	13. Chapter ten: Surprises

Chapter ten: Surprises...

Owlstar padded out of her den, yawning. She opened her wings in a heartbeat then called to Ashtalon, "Your in charge!" Then she flew out of camp swiftly.

"Hmph... Hailpaw or whatever his warrior name is, is probably waiting still..." Landing at the Silver Birch, she saw a grey figure pacing in front of the large tree.

"Hey! Hailpaw!" The young leader said as she landed. "What did you need to tell me?" Owlstar asked. "Ugh... Owlpaw?" The tom asked groggily.

"Hailpaw, its Owlstar now. Anyways, did you recive your warrior name yet?" She asked again. "Ok... Owlstar, I'm now Hailstorm, and... I was accused of killing a kit... But.. I didn't do it! They said I wasn't aloud to return to camp until the next full moon... That is why I ran into you during your assessment..." Hailstorm said as he looked up.

"Horrible! Who would kill a kit!?" The winged leader exclaimed. "It... I-It was... Mudsplash, the Medicine cat apprentice..." He said, then burst into a coughing fit. "I was, and still am, very ill... Mudsplash brought in a kit with a torn ear, and slashed throat.. Then dropped it next to me..."

"THAT MONSTER! KILL HER!" Owlstar screeched. "Continue..." She then said calmly. The tom lied down, then continued, "Beetlestar then came in to see a crying Mudsplash, and a dead kit. He asked what happened then she said, 'I saw little Grasskit come into the den when I was outside then when I came in, he was dead, next to Hailstorm!' is what she said. I was asleep, and sick. I could be no match for a five moon kit..."

Hailstorm sighed. "Hey, Hailstorm? If you need anything until the next gathering, just come to me..." Owlstar yawned, then curled up next to him.

**Crowtalon**

The black, winged tom felt a chill race down his spine. He padded out of camp, then flew to Moonlight Hallow. Squeezing through the entrance, then the rest of the way, he saw Raincloud scrambling out of the roof opening.

"Raincloud! What are you doing?" He called. The blue grey she-cat squeaked then climbed all the way through. Following her through, he saw her throwing up in a small ditch.

"Raincloud? Are you ok...?" The tom asked cautiously. "Crowtalon..? Urg... I don't know how to say this but... I-I..." She then collapsed. "RAINCLOUD!" He screeched, put her on his back, then flew to camp.

Rushing her into the medicine cat den, he quickly put her in a moss bed, then was ushered out by Winterstorm. Seconds passed, minutes, even hours. Then finally Winterstorm came out, a grin on his muzzle.

"What is it, Winterstorm? I-is she sick? Hurt?" The medicine cat shook his head. "None of what you would expect. But, I am too surprised." He said, still grinning.

"What is it!?" Crowtalon impatiently said. "Well... It seems that you and Raincloud are mates..." Winterstorm said. The black tom just blinked unknowingly. The medicine cat face pawed. "She pregnant! She is going to have kits!" The white tom said.


	14. Chapter eleven: A Terrible Secret

Chapter eleven: A Terrible Secret

Owlstar padded out of her den, her belly aching for some reason. She flew out of camp, then got a little sick. Landing, she threw up in a bush. "Urg.. I have no idea why I feel so sick.." Then, a flashback came into her mind...

**Flashback**

Owlstar cuddled up next to Hailstorm. "So... Owlstar.. How's life as a leader?" The tom asked. "Not bad. I mean, being in charge and all.." He turned to face her. "Well.. Remember that one gathering? When we were still apprentices?"

The winged leader thought for a moment, then nodded. "Oh yeah.. We play fought and, well.. It was fun." Her face got hot from embarressment. "Well, Owlstar.. I, erm.. U-uh.." The tom stuttered. "Oh, spit it out, you goofball." She playfully put a paw on his chest.

"Erm.." _Confidence, confidence! _He thought. "Ever since the day I saw you, I couldn't believe my eyes. I mean, you aren't normal like other cats. Ok.. Owlstar, I think that you came from StarClan, a gift from above the clouds. What I'm saying, is that I.. I.."

"I love you..." The grey tom mewed. Owlstar's face got even hotter from embarressment. "Erm.. I-I love you too, Hailstorm.." The brown she-cat licked his cheek, then they snuggled close.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh no.. No, no, no, no, no! Why do I love that goofball!? I'm leader for StarClan's sake!" She sighed. "Fine. Lets do this, StarClan. Throw whatever you want at me..." Stalking off, she took in the scenery, looking at a thrush fly by.

**Hawkscreech**

_Ok.. Today is the day.. Today is the day.. I'm going to ask Shineflower... _Hawkscreech thought. "Hey, um, Shineflower! Want to go on a walk with me?" He called to the golden-ginger she-cat. The young she-cat nodded, then padded out of camp with the tom.

"So, Shineflower, how have you been?" The brown tom asked. "Fine. How 'bout you?" She asked. "Been good. Got to lead my own patrol yesterday!" He puffed his chest out. Shineflower giggled.

The two warriors made it to Splash Creek, then Hawkscreech purred at the sunset. "The sunset is beautiful tonight.." The golden-ginger she-cat mewed as she leaned against Hawkscreech, and twined tails with him. "Not as beautiful as you.." The brown tom said.

Shineflower purred, then Hawkscreech started, "So, um.. Shineflower. Do you ever think you will have a mate?" He asked. "Probably not.. I mean, no cat doesn't talk to or hang out with me.. Just lonely.." She sighed.

"Well.. What if I said this.." The tom crouched down in front of her. "Shineflower, would you do the honor of being my mate?" Shineflower gasped. "Hawkscreech! Yes!" She pounced on him playfully, then they fell asleep by the creek, the moon rising in the sky.


	15. Chapter twelve: Telling Him

Chapter twelve: Telling Him

Crowtalon glanced at the nursery. His mate was a queen! _Three more moons. Just three more moons! _He happily thought. Raincloud emerged from her new den, her belly slightly swollen from kits.

The black tom padded over to her and wrapped a wing around Raincloud. "How many did Winterstorm say?" He quietly asked. "Three or four." The blue-grey she-cat responded.

**Owlstar**

"So much pain.." The winged leader thought as she lay in her den. Kicking at her stomach constantly, the kits were almost ready to be born. Yawning quietly, Owlstar stood up and padded out of her den.

Padding out of camp, without being noticed, she flew at a nice pace. The pregnant leader hovered above the ground a few inches. Flight was a problem when new lives were forming in her belly.

_I have to meet Hailstorm. I need to tell him. Well, I did tell him to come see me last gathering, so he should be at the Silver Birch. _Owlstar thought. "Hailstorm?" The winged leader called.

"I'm here!" A voice called from under a bush. Hailstorm emerged, his pelt shining in the sunlight. "So, what did you want to talk about?" The grey tom asked.

"Remember that one night? When you were a little sick?" Owlstar asked. He nodded. "Well.. This may be confusing, but I am going to have your kits." She said calmly as his mouth gaped open.

"M-my kits?" Hailstorm stammered as she nodded. "Your kits." The winged leader repeated.

**Hawkscreech**

Hawkscreech paced back and forth as Winterstorm examined his mate. She had gotten a little sick a few days ago, and it started to get stronger. "You may come in.." A voice called inside the den. Lunasky was coughing severly as she padded out of the den.

"Lunasky?" Winterstorm mewed with worry in his voice. "Are you alright?" Hawkscreech asked. "I think it is time for you to be the medicine cat, Winterstorm.. I have done my duties of the clan. I must go..." The black she-cat collapsed.

"Lunasky! Don't go!" The white tom cried. "I have done-" She coughed and spoke weakly, "my work for the clan, and I have served my clanmates for years.. It is your time to become the best medicine cat StarClan has seen... Good... Bye..." The old medicine cat rasped her last word, then her chest didn't even move. She was gone.


	16. Chapter thirteen: Taking One Home

Chapter thirteen: Taking one home..

Owlstar felt a terrible feeling in her belly as she rushed out of camp, straight at the Silver Birch. _Thank StarClan Hailstorm's coming with his medicine cat! _She thought as she lied down under a bush.

**Hailstorm**

"Mudpuddle, hurry!" Hailstorm called at the entrance of the medicine cat den.

A small brown mottled tabby she-cat with a twisted, white paw padded out with a small bundle of herbs and a stick in her mouth. Hailstorm and Mudpuddle padded out of the FrostClan camp, the grey tabby tom leading her over the border to the Silver Birch.

**Owlstar**

Owlstar heard pawsteps coming near the bush she was under. Just then, a hard kick came from inside her belly. She screeched as Mudpuddle and Hailstorm came into the bush.

"Owlstar? That's the she-cat you got pregnant?" Mudpuddle whispered to Hailstorm. He nodded as she got to work.

The winged leader screeched in pain as a kit was born, then another. "My kits.." Hailstorm whispered. Owlstar pulled her small kits to her belly, looking at the winged kit. "Hailstorm, you may have him.." She said as she picked up a small brown kit that looked exactly like her.

**Applefur (You will see why this is important..)**

The dark cream she-cat lied down in her nest, but didn't realise her kits were about to be born. As she slept, a small golden tom with fur around his neck and a small tuft of fur was born. Then, a red-brown she-cat was born. But one surprise was... the tom had wings.

**Raincloud**

"CROWTALON!" Raincloud screeched as she kicked in pain. _Winterstorm is out collecting herbs, great.. I will do this myself then! _The blue-grey she-cat thought as she bit down on a stick she found.

Pain jolted through her as a small blue-grey kit with a grey stripe down its back was born. Then a blue-grey kit with silver tabby stripes and white tail tip. And lastly a jet black kit with silver tabby stripes. Her kits were born.


End file.
